


失忆蝴蝶

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: （伪）现实向 [2]
Category: BEJ48
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: 星树
Series: （伪）现实向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001838





	失忆蝴蝶

顼凘炀和刘胜男的关系是个谜。

有的人觉得她们在心照不宣地相爱，也有人觉得她们只是能一起玩耍的玩伴；好像有着特殊的亲昵，又好像从未真正靠近。连顼凘炀自己偶尔都会想，这样的关系真奇怪。

其实顼凘炀和刘胜男可以说是在一起了。在一起的契机很随意，就是某个一起练舞的夜晚，顼凘炀累得直接躺在舞蹈房的地上，与靠墙坐着的刘胜男你来我往地闲聊。

“那我们在一起怎么样？”

顼凘炀没有起身看刘胜男，只是盯着天花板发呆，语气谈不上认真，但也说不上轻佻。

刘胜男沉默了很久，久到顼凘炀觉得自己是不是应该嬉笑着说这只是个玩笑。可那天顼凘炀觉得好累，累到根本没力气去打这个圆场，也根本懒得思考自己到底有几分认真。想着刘胜男是个周全又体面的人，自己今天偷个懒，就让可爱的小树同学收场吧，她会有办法的。

“好啊。”

轻快的语调让人分不清是真的在答应还是在顺着小孩子玩闹的心态陪着过家家。顼凘炀坐了起来，看到刘胜男一脸笑意，却看不清刘胜男到底想表达什么。

“晚安哦。”

直到回到宿舍，顼凘炀都觉得像是在做梦。

整个过程没有深情的告白，也没有人问过彼此是什么意思，可也就是从那天开始，两人心照不宣地做起了“情侣”。至少看上去是一对情侣。

顼凘炀承认自己有小小的私心，在默认这一切的发生。偶尔也有些疑惑，自己只是那么随口一说，刘胜男好像也只是随口答应，怎么就变成现在这样呢？

顼凘炀怕有什么误会，试探着问过刘胜男，可刘胜男四两拨千斤的本事着实厉害，她也不想再多问。

所以是心知肚明的吧？

只要你说一句只是玩笑，我一定配合着顺水推舟，是你自己放弃这个机会的，不能怪我哦。

顼凘炀偶尔会觉得喘不上气。听着耳边阴阳怪气的声音，内心毫无波动，暗叹自己已经百炼成钢。

但如果真这么简单就好了。

一个人躲在天台上吹风的时候，顼凘炀觉得自己可能真的有病。百无聊赖地摆弄着手机，随手给刘胜男发了条微信，也没指望她会回什么，可刘胜男回复得很快，倒让她有些不知所措。

顼凘炀对自己和刘胜男的关系有着清醒的认知，她们之间远谈不上亲密。顼凘炀见过刘胜男身上出现的裂缝，从中飞出的美丽蝴蝶翩翩起舞，炽热鲜活到整个人都在颤抖。从那时开始她就知道，她和刘胜男之间永远不可能。

手中回复着微信消息，脑海中却回想起春天里陪着刘胜男一起去看樱花，好像也有蝴蝶停在刘胜男的肩膀上。刘胜男微微偏过头，笑着看着肩上的蝴蝶。顼凘炀当时直接看愣了，直到蝴蝶飞走才反应过来，懊恼没拿相机拍下这一幕。

后来她经常在想，如果将那个瞬间留在相机里，是不是就能抓住那只蝴蝶？

顼凘炀对于聚散离合这种事总是有着独特的敏感，老实说当她知道确切消息的时候并不惊讶。只有影视作品才会加个背景音乐渲染人物内心独白，云淡风轻的离别才是现实生活中会出现的正常情节。

就算是天塌下来日子还得照常过。相隔两地的两人并不怎么联系，顼凘炀回学校后忙得不可开交，也只有在缝隙中才能看到刘胜男的动态，对方东奔西跑准备迎接新生活，好像一切都有希望。

挺好的。在收回放在手机上的注意力之前，顼凘炀这样默念了一句。

挺好的。

“‘太遥远的美丽，哪里比得上你和我在一起看雪景。’这一句真的好美啊。”

彼时顼凘炀一早起来还没完全清醒，睡眼惺忪之时看到刘胜男发来的消息，整个人静了下来。思忖片刻，拍了张照片发了过去。

“呼和浩特下雪了。”

“哇，你们是可以在上面滑冰吗？”

无话可聊的时候真的半个字都没时间多打，当下这种还能聊上几句的状态实属难得，她自然珍惜。

刘胜男的生日到得很快，在朋友圈的动态下送上祝福是很正常的程序，但顼凘炀没料到不正常的是刘胜男的回应。

“等呼和浩特下雪了。”

顼凘炀正平躺着，看到这消息惊到手里一松，手机直接砸在脸上。酸爽感还没缓过来，就看到刘胜男发消息问她是不是在忙。随手回了一句，没想到刘胜男直接一个电话打了过来。

顼凘炀听着电话那头的人兴致勃勃地向她提起呼和浩特的雪，她故意破坏气氛说下雪天总怕摔跤，非常麻烦，一点都不浪漫。

“twinkle你怎么能这样！”

刘胜男佯装生气的声音传了过来，顼凘炀不自觉勾起嘴角，仿佛能看到那个女孩气鼓鼓的脸。

两人聊了一些近况，东一句西一句地闲扯，刘胜男的语气却突然有些踟蹰。

“你是不是，有点埋怨我？”

刘胜男的声音很轻，透过听筒传到顼凘炀耳中。顼凘炀觉得自己有很多话想说，可一股脑儿堵在了胸口，半个字都说不出来。

“没有。”顼凘炀平静地回答，“我没什么好埋怨的。”

“你就是在埋怨我。”

刘胜男的语气很坚定，戳破了她本就不用心的伪装与场面话。顼凘炀突然有些生气。刘胜男是个做事面面俱到的人，亲近又疏离的感觉让人清楚地知道应该怎么做，同时也会对人抱以微笑。可现在这样，惹得她胸中一股无名火烧了起来。

“没有。我没有埋怨过你。”

刘胜男，别再问了，行吗？

听筒中很久没有声音传来。在沉默中，顼凘炀的思绪飘到了七八月份的广州，两人在舞蹈房里排练着双人表演，她指着纯白的服装说这是我们的婚礼哦，刘胜男微笑着说好。练舞练到大汗淋漓，顼凘炀突然玩闹般抱住对方，安静地看着，脖子上的汗顺着锁骨流了下去。

鬼迷心窍，是鬼迷心窍吧，她缓缓凑近刘胜男。对方没有挣扎也没有拒绝，而是轻轻闭上了眼，身上却忍不住微微颤抖。在距离很近很近的时候，顼凘炀却突然被这颤抖惊醒了。愣愣地看着眼前的人，反应过来自己在做什么后落荒而逃。

思绪被听筒中刘胜男的叹息拉了回来，顼凘炀集中精神，听着对方又轻笑了一下。

“好。”

通话挂断后，顼凘炀拿着手机愣了很久。她承认，她很怕刘胜男再问下去，所幸刘胜男一直都是那个会给别人留余地的人。

就这样吧。

顼凘炀回想了一下自己算不上恋爱的恋爱史，“在一起”三个字说得像个玩笑，“分手”却像心电感应一样不必明说。其实两人的相处方式没有改变过，顼凘炀甚至怀疑要在一起的话是在梦里说的，自然也无所谓分不分手。

如果说有遗憾的话，可能她还是有点后悔在那个女孩闭上眼睛的时候没有继续靠近。但也仅仅只是有点后悔而已。

未完成的吻，不寻常的心跳，都随着广州的那个夏天一起变成回忆。

呼和浩特不知下了多少场雪。顼凘炀站在窗边，看着雪花飘在空中，想到了那个春天里成片的樱花。

可她没能抓住那只蝴蝶。


End file.
